


Brother of a Bride Speech

by swiftMartyrdom (gatonip)



Series: Kan tries to write Dave raps [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1st person pov, F/F, by an author who doesn’t know how to rap, rosemary wedding, wedding speech except it’s a rap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatonip/pseuds/swiftMartyrdom
Summary: It’s Dave’s turn at the mic at Rose and Kanaya’s reception!
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: Kan tries to write Dave raps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899235
Kudos: 5





	Brother of a Bride Speech

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so enamored by the thought of Dave giving a super honest and heartfelt speech for his sister and sis-in-law at their wedding.
> 
> But also, what if he rapped

Rose specifically asked me to not rap at her wedding. But Kanaya specifically asked me to write one. So, in the interest of starting things off on the right foot with my vampire sister-in-law:

Congratulations to the happy couple of the hour  
And as brother to a bride I have the power  
To hold all yall’s attention for a hot damn sec  
While I get  
A little wrecked  
On this champagne, heck  
I nearly lost my train of thought, goin’ off the rails  
So lemme redirect back to my fave females  
Both of whom I’m proud of  
On their special day of love  
Which I can’t promise I won’t ruin with a P!ATD song  
The humans are rolling their eyes so I guess I’ll move on

(What a beautiful wedding...)

K-A-N to the A-Y-A  
Fashionista queen on her wedding day  
Every single guest’s marked as KIA  
From goin’ blind from the shine she’s lettin’ off  
Eyyyy  
The prime example of a Team Mom Friend  
Strong willed and deadly ‘til the very end  
Sarcasm game so sharp, cuts wounds you can’t ever amend  
But don’t let that exterior ever make you forget  
That at her core’s a heart of gold  
The kindest soul I’ve ever met.  
And none of yall out there are as lucky as me  
‘Cause today I add Maryam to my family tree.

I get that privilege thanks to the other bride  
Who I’m glad to say has been by my side  
Since a lil ol sun needed to go BOOM  
And turn lil ol us a bit god tier-ified.  
The definition of snark has her photo as a sample  
And her psychobabble can be a bit to handle  
But a Strider’s at his best with a Lalonde to keep him tame  
Even more than that  
A Lalonde to keep him sane  
A friend to knock sense into his stupid brain  
A sister to comfort him through any pain  
Who deserves paradox space and everything beyond it  
But let’s wrap this up before I start a crying fit

My advice to the brides: keep doing what you’re doing, and you’ll be fine. To Rose and Kanaya!


End file.
